


Embrace the River’s Sun

by Animefan09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oikawa loves Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Shouyou loves Oikawa, Smut, Soulmate Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: He traced his omega’s mark on his skin that reflect their dynamic relationship. He kissed where the two river meets and the sun’s peeks out in the horizon. It softly glowed a gold light where he kissed. He hummed and sighed as he felt his lover gently stroke his member. He moan as his mouth suck teasingly on his head.He watch as his omega, his soulmate, drank his juices. He moaned in complete bliss. He sighed-The phone rang at the good part.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. The Alpha and The Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakjimin/gifts).



He traced his omega’s mark on his skin that reflect their dynamic relationship. He kissed where the two river meets and the sun’s peeks out in the horizon. It softly glowed a gold light where he kissed. He hummed and sighed as he felt his lover gently stroke his member. He moan as his mouth suck teasingly on his head.

He watch as his omega, his soulmate, drank his juices. He moaned in complete bliss. He sighed-

The phone rang at the good part.

Oikawa stopped typing on his computer and growled at the phone that was ringing. He was just getting to the best part of his fanfic! He was writing about his two favorite characters from an anime called Ao no Exorcist, or Blue Exorcist. He slumped in his chair and reached to his phone.

“Hello?”  
“Oi! Shittykawa, Karasuno accepted the conditions to the practice game!”  
“Really? I’m intrigued now! I can’t wait to beat Tobio-chan!~”  
“It’s not always about him, ya know! Dumb-ass!”  
“Yea, yea I know already! A team of six is better than one....”  
“Damn straight. Better remember that shittykawa.”  
“See ya, tomorrow~”  
“See ya.”

Iwaizumi hang up and he looked at the unfinished chapter and sighed. He wish he found his soulmate before graduation in middle school; however, it was wishful thinking at this point. Not only did most of his teammates found theirs already, but so did the new members of his team.

“Great, now I’m depressed...”

He took off his glasses and saved his work. He shut down his computer and lights in his room. He was getting into his futon when he began mindlessly rubbing his soul mark. The mark that he described in his fanfic was the one he has on his lower abdomen by V-shape hips. He sighed softly and wondering if his soulmate can feel his same loneliness.

Oikawa decided to not think about that now and just focus on the match in the next week.

Hinata was panicking about the next week practice match. He never really been to a match against a big powerhouse like Aoba Johsai. He knows in his head that it was only a practice match and not official tournament match like in his third year in middle school.

Hinata felt a serge of longing throughout his body, and he bit his lips in an attempt to keep the moan in.

“Crap, to make matters worse...I’m going into heat soon.” He thought to himself.

He never had one before because he was always exercising and always maintaining a healthy diet if possible. He wanted to avoid the discussion of his secondary gender if possible. They’re too many expectations for omegas, considering they’re rare. Everyone knows that omegas are to be held like precious beings and they’re not meant to be for hard labor or whatever. They are supposed to be the “housewife”. Most omegas are female, but they are a few male omegas.

Which is stupid in many ways, but at last that is how society sees them. However, laws do not; the omegas are protected in the “endanger species”. So, they are able to do whatever they pleases and are not punish for it except for like murder and those other criminal acts. Omegas can’t have death sentence if view as a harm to society.

And there is the alphas. Who he sees are a nuisance by far. He hates to be one of those omegas that soul bounded for an alpha. A lot of alphas he has met are jerks and self absorbed.

Betas are mixture both omegas and alphas, the hybrids. They can carry offspring and make the offspring. They don’t knot or go into heat. They are most common secondary gender. Alphas are the second. Normals are the third. Normals are the ones who don’t have scent glands but still can go into heat if they meet their soulmate. They are uncommon but have a good number to be consider an non-endangered specimens.

Exactly why he hates being an Omega. He was the rarest and no body felt the pain of being one. Even the female omegas, couldn’t quite understand what was like to be a ‘catch’ in this day of age. With that in mind he went to bed and prayed that his heat doesn’t come.

~Next Week~

Oikawa was in pain! His knee was killing him. He winced when the physical therapist stretched his muscles and the tendons in his leg. How could he get injured? When his body (more like his brain which he sometimes never uses unless it volleyball related) knows they had an important match, he softly cursed himself for being a dumb-ass.

Hinata couldn’t believe He puked on Tanaka like that. He was so not okay about his life choices at the moment. Why oh why did he ate so much rice last night?! He thought it was good luck to eat that much. That what his grandmother always said when he was younger. Now he thought about it, I bet she just said that so he eat his dinner.

Hinata was washing up from his episode on the bus and overheard butch of freshman on the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. Talking about Kageyama this and that and totally ignoring the other team members abilities including of his own which angered him to no end. He gripped the sink and hissed in irrigation. He was trying to control his breathing and scent while he heard a voice behind him.

“Umm, you okay?”

He gasped in shock. He thought he was alone! He sniffed the air and smelt of icy hot ointment in the air so it mask the scent of his secondary gender.

“Yeah. I’m just kinda of angry at them for concentrating on too much of my team member more than the rest of us. We have skill too, ya know?”  
He chuckled, “well that is my team down fall including of mine own. I have same problem but at least I have eyes that are great observing at my opponents weakness.”  
He snorted, “wow, right off the bat you are watching out for their weaknesses? What no strengths?”  
“Their strengths are typically their weaknesses. For example, if you have a wing spiked who is hot head and have killer spiking skills than they tend to get carry away and get to caught in the moment to realize that someone is right in front them behind the blockers to dig up their spike. I like to call it the double affect. When someone is at their best can be at their weakest as well.”  
“...you be one scary King if you ever get the chance...Oh hey! Is your knee, okay?! It’s shaking?!”  
“Crap, I have to go to the nurse’s again for my physical therapy.” He sighed.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine~ see ya chibi-chan~!”  
“Ehhh?!”

Soon after the guy left, he was in awe at what happen. He couldn’t believe the things that had happen today. He shook his head and left to catch up to his team. Little did he know...his soul mark was glowing a soft golden hue.

The game was going smoothly until the girls in the stands started to screech in excitement. He look and saw the guy from earlier in the bathroom. He finally got a whiff of an alpha scent. He blushed and realize he was actually a good looking guy. He had soft brown locks of hair. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes. He was at least six foot tall.

“Oh god, I didn’t think he was an alpha and top of that a gorgeous one too. I never felt his heart beat this fast before.” He thought to himself.

He shifted his legs to cover his tightening member. He blushed even harder and look away to meet the gym’s floor. He felt a pair of eyes looking at him and glanced to see if who was looking at him. He saw the gorgeous alpha smirking at him.

Oikawa knew he was gorgeous, but he didn’t think he was THAT gorgeous to get someone turn on by just looks alone. He stretch like the coach and watch game play, and he continued to watch as the red haired boy going around the court like as if he was flying. Tobio was ACTUALLY trusting someone to hit his sets and was adjusting for everyone to hit. And it pissed him off even more.

Once he entered the game, he gave them a fight for the last points but at last they still lost the practice match. After they said their goodbye to Karasuno, he went to the gates to catch them before they left.

He overheard their captain saying that they were missing something. He agreed not only because they need a libero and an ace but need to up their tactics and skill. But that red haired kid was something to able to jump that high and speed was off the charts. Even then, he must have crazy stamina in order to able to jump that high and crazy patience in order to get his body like that.

“You want to fight?!”  
“Ya! Got a problem?!”  
“Not at all. I’m just saying that you’re missing a lot of things, but you’re a great start. And-“

He paused once he saw the red haired kid’s forearm and saw his soul mark. He saw the one that was identical to his and was glowing a golden hue soon as he stepped closer.

“And to see my soulmate...oh my god...”  
His eyes widen and look down, “eehhhh?! Wait...what no way?!”


	2. Soulmate Bonding and Heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s kinda of short.

Literally it was a week and half when he found is soulmate and his team was kinda pissed at him. However, Hinata has no control over these things. He didn’t ask for his soulmate to be hot and to be an alpha. Nor did he ask it to be his enemy at school, especially to be Oikawa Tooru of all people. But here they are dealing with Oikawa everyday after volleyball practice, so Oikawa’s and his family get a serious talk today.

Oikawa was thrilled to meet his soulmate! However, he can see that chibi-chan is not too thrill about him being an alpha. He can’t helped how he was born! All of his family was made out of betas and omegas for generations and this is first time they had an alpha in the family. So, he had a rough childhood due to that. His omega grandfather was disgusted and his grandmother was shunning him. His father was overprotective of him, despite him being an omega. His sister, a beta, have been distant with him since birth. His mother, who was a beta as well, never really cared what he did as long it was bringing “honor” to the family. His uncles and aunts was...well they can be insensitive towards him at times. There was Takeru, who is too young to understand about his secondary gender he’s a beta, can be ignorant about few things.

He was kinda of alone about being an alpha and never knew why some people get kinda of scared when he makes a growl sound. His brother in law was more supportive than anyone in his family, but he wasn’t an alpha. No one really help him to be an alpha.

“Ummm, chibi-chan. Listen I’m sorry that I’m an alpha and all of that. However, aren’t you being unfair?”  
“You’re right...I’m sorry. Is that...the last alpha I meant wasn’t the pleasant meeting of all times.”  
He smiled, “that’s understandable.”  
“And...Grand King?”  
“Hmmm? Your zipper is undone.”  
“...ehhhhh?!”  
He looked down and saw it was true.  
“Damn it, Iwa-chan!” He zipped up his pants.

They both of them went Hinata’s house and saw both his family and Hinata’s were together. They both look at each other and look unsure of what’s going to happen.

“So our sons are soulmates?” Oikawa’s dad spoke up.  
“That is the case.” Hinata’s mom stated.  
“An alpha and omega. My...how cruel.” Oikawa’s mom spoke up.  
“What do you mean?”  
“She’s means that our son doesn’t have a lot of experience of being an alpha. Our family have been breeding omegas or betas for generations. Never have an alpha has been born.”  
“I see...well I’ll assure you that Oikawa-kun has me to be his guide. I am an alpha myself. In return, I wish to guide my son in being an omega. I have no knowledge of such ways of your gender.”  
“I see...that’ll be fine then.”

Oikawa and Hinata just watch in awe as their parents discuss one another about each other.

“Does Hinata-kun know what’s going to happen to him once he’s in heat?”  
“I don’t actually.” Hinata spoke up.  
“I see...once entering your first heat. You’ll be in a state where instincts will kick in order to mate. You’ll be very vulnerable and easy to take advantage of. It is very important for you to...present yourself to your soulmate inside your comfort zone meaning your home. First, you’ll be making a nest full blankets and pillows and few of your soulmates belongings. Second, your body will experience a...lot of internal...,” he coughs in his palm and they both blush at the indication, “finally, on the third day you should be ready for fertility.”  
“How long will the heat last?”  
“Five days or less if...my son does IT with you.”  
“Dad...” he moan in embarrassment.  
“Oikawa-kun.”  
“Yes, Hinata-san?”  
“During this process. It is important for you to bring some of your blankets or fabric like for my son’s nest.”  
“I understand.”  
“Also, have you experienced a runt before?”  
“N-no.” He look down in embarrassment and somewhat in shame.  
“I see...well, on my son’s third day of his heat. You will experience an overbearing powerful urges to mate with him. Your runt starts soon as you smell the hormones in the air and scent glands disposing it’s natural fumes. You’ll have to make sure you’re knot is forming before you can bring the process of mating. At this point, make sure you’re using an alpha condom to not get him pregnant. Us alpha’s can’t breed that is including the females. We can only give our offspring to others not carry them.”  
“...I understand...”  
“Good. I’ll call you when my son is in his heat then.”  
“Yes, please do. And again I’m sorry, we didn’t know what to think about this mess.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“His parents makes it sound like Oikawa was a...nuisance...great I feel bad. This whole time I was giving him hard time for being an alpha when he least wanted it from his soulmate. Great I really am an horrible person.” Hinata thought to himself.

Oikawa and Hinata look at each other and both had the same expression. They didn’t want to go through with the whole mating session.


End file.
